Actually, She is Very Happy
by kiradayo
Summary: NES-5 / meski kelihatannya dia marah, tapi, sebenarnya, dia sangat senang . Warns: twincest, 'light' shonen-ai scene, etc.


Vocaloid

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine. It's belong to YAMAHA Corp.|Crypton Future Media|etc. – but the script is pure M I N E (don't you dare to copy this) –

**Title**: Actually, She's Very Happy

**Chapter: **1/END

**Warning(s): **TWINCEST. Semi-AU (maybe). Romance scene. RinxLen. OOC (actually, SEME Lenny ewe and Tsundere, kinda otaku and VIOLENCE Rin e3e). VIOLENCEEE! xDDD. Typo(s). Shonen-ai scene *whistle* . etc.

**Note: **NES (Never Ending Story) episode 5. Yosh. Saya lagi galau, jadi, ini sekalian jadi pelampiasan. Yush v.v kembali dengan Len yang mesum dan Rin yang kasar. Kuharap ada humor serunya sih ^-^a

Langsung aja, NES episode 5!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin is Angry? Nope.) Actually, She's Very Happy<strong>

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p><em>30 January 2012<em>

_07:30 PM_

_At 'House of Vocaloid'_

"…eh?" seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan anggota Vocaloid generasi kedua nomor dua, terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sebut saja namanya, Kagamine Rin.

"…oh?" seorang anak laki-laki yang juga merupakan anggota Vocaloid generasi kedua nomor dua, terpaku di depan pintu kamar kakak kembarnya yang terbuka. Sebut saja namanya, Kagamine Len. "Hmm..." dia bergumam. "_Lucky_." Katanya kemudian.

**BRAAAK!**

Kagamine Rin membanting pintu kamarnya hingga tertutup. Dengan wajah yang merona, dia menempelkan punggungnya di sisi pintu, berteriak. "JANGAN '_LUCKY_' KEPADAKU, BODOOOOH! APA YANG KAU LIHAT, HAAH!"

Hening sejenak.

"Err… yang kulihat? Kau. Pintu. Dinding. Dan… talenan."

Ctak.

Len bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang putus. Sekedar info, yang putus adalah urat kesabaran Rin.

**DESH!**

Rin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menendang perut Len hingga anak laki-laki itu jatuh berlutut. "BE-BERANI-BERANINYA KAAAAAUU! MA-MAAF DEH KALAU DADAKU SEPERTI PAPAN! BEGO!" dan, dugh! Rin menendang kepala Len sebelum anak perempuan itu masuk ke kamarnya kembali, lalu, BRAK! Pintu dia tutup secara membanting lagi.

KLIK!

Terakhir, pintu dikunci baik-baik.

"_Yare, yare…_ berantem lagi?" tiba-tiba nona Vocaloid terpopuler muncul. Ditangannya ada sekaleng soda yang belum dibuka. Len menoleh pada nona tersebut. Tak sengaja melihat sesosok anak laki-laki lain yang lebih tinggi dari si nona.

"Ada apa ini? Kok ada anggota Utauloid di sini?" Len mengidahkan pertanyaan Miku, si nona Vocaloid terpopuler. Matanya sedikit mendelik ketika melihat sosok Hatsune Mikuo, anggota Utauloid yang merupakan adik Miku. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sangat populer, Mikuo biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tetap pendek, _shota_. Masih mau jadi _uke_-ku? Atau, kau sudah berpaling ke maniak es-krim? Atau malah ke paman pedofil ungu?" Mikuo berjalan mendekati Len, hingga jarak mereka nyaris habis. Len menatap Mikuo dengan tajam. Agak lelah memang jika menatap Mikuo bagi Len. Harus menengadah, soalnya.

Len mencibir. "Ooh… jangan khawatir, Tuan _seme-_ku. Lain kali, bermainlah lebih keras padaku. Oke?" Katanya, menantang. Dan, Mikuo menyeringai.

"Tu, tunggu. Mikuo…? Ma-masa' sih… kamu…" Miku nyaris sekali menjatuhkan kaleng soda ke lantai saking kagetnya. Baginya, Mikuo itu merupakan adik lelakinya yang paling tampan, alim, dan seksi. Ehem, apa-apaan poin ketiga tadi? Lupakan. Tapi, apa? _Seme_? _Uke_?

Mikuo menepuk puncak kepala kakaknya. "Bercanda kok. Jangan serius begitu, dong, _nee-chan_."

"Ya, ya. Meski kami memang pernah melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' satu kali, kok." Len membuka penutup kaleng soda dan meneguk isinya sampai bersisa setengah.

"**Len**." Mikuo menegur dengan wajah tenang. Miku masih mematung. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau sodanya sudah diambil sama Len. Lupakan saja soal soda.

"Bisa kutanya, ada apa dengan Rin sebenarnya? Untuk pertamakalinya aku lihat dia mematut diri di depan cermin sambil mencoba beberapa pasang bikini. Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Miku-_oneesama_…" Len meremas kaleng soda kosong tersebut hingga remuk. Entah kenapa _mood_-nya tiba-tiba berubah.

Miku berpikir sebentar. "Err… ah. Ada lomba berenang tanggal 1 Februari nanti. Dan, hampir semua anggota perempuan Vocaloid bergabung untuk itu. Selain lomba berenang, ada juga lomba _fashion show _pakaian renang."

Len teringat _random event _yang kadang-kadang diselenggarakan di _House of Vocaloid_. Pertanyaannya, lomba renang? Di musim dingin begini? Yah, gedung _House of Vocaloid _itu futuristik, kok. Jadi ada kolam renang di dalam rumah ini. Tepatnya di lantai dua. Dan, air yang ada di kolam itu bisa di set menjadi dingin ataupun hangat. Benar-benar futuristik pokoknya!

Lalu…

"Lalu… kau ikut berpartisipasi, Miku-_nee_?" Len bertanya.

Miku tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" katanya. Dan, kenyataannya, jawaban Miku adalah mimpi buruk.

_Aku jadi kasihan sama Rin-chan_, Mikuo berkata demikin dalam hatinya.

_Miku itu jago dibidang atletik dan juga kecantikan. Tentu dia bisa menang mudah. Tidak salah Rin kelihatan antusias sekali... _Len berpikir demikian.

"Baiklah. Aku mau jenguk Rin dulu. Sampai nanti, kalian berdua." Len akan berjalan lagi namun dihentikan oleh jeritan 'ah' dari Miku.

"Aah! Katanya awal musim panas nanti, aku, kau dan Rin, juga Luka-_nee_, Gumi, Kaito-_san_, Meiko - _san_, dan Gakupo-_san_ akan pemotretan untuk suatu majalah di Yakushima! Mau ikut, tidak?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Miku dan Mikuo sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Artinya 'oke'.

―

"PUAH!" Rin berenang ke tepi kolam lalu menyenderkan dagunya. "Persaingan bakal berat nih. Ada Meiko-_san_… Gumi-_san_… dan aaagh… Miku-_nee_…! Dialah musuh paling berat!" jujur, Rin berbicara sendiri sekarang. Sebab tidak ada seorang pun di lantai dua saat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Rin melirik… ehem, dadanya. "Grrr…" tiba-tiba dia menggeram. "Dasar mulut babi! Seenaknya saja mengataiku talenan! MAAF DEH KALAU AKU RATA! LEN BEGO!"

"Aku? Mulut babi? Apa-apaan itu… _sweetheart_?"

…_sweetheart_?

Rin membeo dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian dia menengadah dan mendapati kembarannya yang berdiri sambil memasang seringai mesum. Khas dia banget!

"NGAPAIN KAU KE SINI…! BEGO! ORANG YANG PALING TIDAK INGIN KULIHAT SEKARANG INI, YA, KAMU, BUODOOOH!"

Pyak!

Rin melempari air dan kena telak di wajah tampan Len. Sedetik kemudian, Rin menyesali dirinya yang melempari Len dengan air. Sebab, ehem, bayangkan. Wajah tampan. Rambut berkilau karena air. Titik-titik air yang menetes turun dari rambut, mengalir di pipi, bibir, sudut dagu yang tegas. Lalu… argh. Len terlalu seksi untuk dilihat sekarang. Serius.

Glek.

Rin sampai terbengong sendiri. Tapi kemudian tersadar ketika Len menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Berjuanglah." Kata Len. Nada suaranya tenang, tapi mantap. Tak lama tangan Len menggeser ke pipi Rin, turun ke dagu. Dengan perlahan Len mendekatkan wajah Rin kepadanya. Dan ketika jarak antara wajah mereka bersisa 3 senti, Len berhenti. Tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Rin. "Kalau kau juara satu, akan kucium kau." Ucapnya kemudian, jahil.

Rin langsung 'blush' begitu. Dia mengernyit. "AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU! JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI AKU SAMPAI LOMBA BERAKHIR! AKU SANGAT BENCI PADAMU!"

Marah. Rin serius marah.

Len menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum. "Oke." Dia membalikkan badan dan bergerak menjauhi Rin. Len sudah ada di dalam _lift _ketika dia berkata, "Rin, kalau kau menang, akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu." Dan, pintu _lift _menempel tertutup.

Rin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Apa peduliku… bodoh!"

―

_Keesokan harinya, 31 January 2012_

_06:00 AM_

Rin meneguk ludahnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Dia tidur telentang di atas air. Napasnya naik-turun dengan berat. Dia bahkan merasakan tubuhnya panas. Jelas, dia demam. Semalam dia berada di kolam sampai jam setengah satu malam.

"Belum. Masih kurang… peserta yang lain… jauh lebih… cepat dari… ugh!" Rin merasakan kakinya keram. Dia memang lupa pemanasan sebelum masuk kolam tadi. Dan, blup, blup. Rin tenggelam. Dalam hatinya, dia mengumpat 'sial' sebelum akhirnya dia hilang kesadaran.

―

"LEN! LEN! LEEEN! LENNY!"

Len menoleh dengan wajah jengkel. "Jangan pernah panggil aku _Lenny_, Miku-_nee_. Ada apa sih? Kau tidak lihat aku harus menghapal 10 lagu ini dalam jangka waktu lima menit?"

Miku menggeleng cepat dengan wajah panik. "RIN TENGGELAM DAN PINGSAN, BODOH! APA KAU TIDAK KHAWATIR PADA KEMBAR—tidak. Pada kekasihmu itu!" Miku mencengkeram pundak Len.

Len mengangkat alisnya, bersiul pendek. "Wew… Rinny bisa juga tenggelam." Katanya. "Tapi, aku dilarang mendekatinya sampai lomba berakhir, jadi, kuserahkan padamu saja, Miku-_nee_." Len mengatakannya dengan aura bersinar meminta tolong.

"Eh?"

Miku _sweatdropped. _"A-apa?"

"Tapi, kalau sampai ada laki-laki lain yang memberikan _CPR _padanya… **kau akan kubunuh**."

Senyum. Mata itu tersenyum. Tapi ucapan itu mengancam. Lagi-lagi Miku direpotkan oleh ulah dua Kagamine itu. "Ka-kalau perempuan?" Miku bertanya.

"**Bunuh.**"

Miku menjerit lalu berlari meninggalkan Len. "K-KYAAAA! A-AKU MENGERTI! AKU MENGERTIIIII!"

Dan, Miku lenyap.

"Kau mematung, bodoh." Plok. Mikuo memukul gulungan buku di atas kepala Len. "Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang?"

Len tersenyum. "Rahasia." Katanya sambil menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Oooh…"

Percaya atau tidak, suka atau tidak, tapi sekedar info, Mikuo langsung mengecup bibir Len dengan singkat. Cuma satu detik. Len kemudian mengangkat alisnya.

"Sampai nanti." Mikuo melambai pada Len lalu menghilang dari hadapan anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu.

"_Yare, yare_. Itulah mengapa aku benci kedatanganmu, Mikuo…" Len berbicara, cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

―

_31 January 2012_

_06:00 PM_

Rin membuka matanya dengan lebar. Dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di kamarnya sekarang. Itu berkat stiker jeruk berukuran besar yang menempel di langit-langit kamarnya. Rin bangkit dan duduk tegak. "Sialan." Rin melempar selimutnya, membuka piyama, memakai baju renang dan berlari menuju _lift _untuk turun ke lantai dua.

Tapi belum sampai di _lift_, dia melihat Megurine Luka. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Rin-_chan_." Panggilnya. "Beristirahatlah. Besok itu hari yang penting, ingat?"

Rin menundukkan kepala. "Tapi, aku harus menang…" katanya.

"Menang? Apa tujuanmu untuk menang? Tidak ada hadiah yang diberi Master meski kita juara satu, 'kan?" Luka bertanya.

"Aku tahu." Jeda antara pertanyaan Luka dan jawaban Rin cuma 0,5 detik. "Tapi… tidak. Apakah salah? Apakah salah jika aku cuma mau menang? Untuk _event _mudah ini aku ingin menang dan aku harus menang!"

Luka menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Rin." Katanya. Rin meneguk ludah, gugup. "Kembali ke kamarmu." Dan, ketika Rin ingin protes, Luka menambahi, "**sekarang**."

"Istirahatlah. Itu juga salah satu cara untuk menang, bukan? Lagipula, cuma kamu yang berlatih terlalu keras. Jadi, kurasa, alasanmu untuk menang lebih kompleks. Tapi ternyata tidak juga." Luka melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

Rin menatap Luka agak lama, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti." Luka mengibaskan rambutnya. "Jangan berani-berani mengendap ke lantai dua, Rin. Atau kau akan didiskualifikasi."

Rin baru ingin protes, tapi Luka sudah turun ke lantai bawah.

"Luka-_nee_… selalu saja seperti itu! ARGH!"

―

_Keesokan harinya, hari H._

_01 February 2012_

_07:00 AM_

"Rinny!" Miku memanggil. Tangannya terayun-ayun penuh semangat.

"Miku-_nee_. Kau semangat sekali." Kata Rin. Anak perempuan blonde itu kelihatan sedikit khawatir dengan rasa semangat dan percaya diri Miku yang selalu tinggi. Tapi tidak juga _over_.

"Tentu saja! Soalnya aku suka berenang!" Miku berseru sambil memegang kedua tangan Rin.

…_ya, dan SEMUA jenis cabang olahraga_, Rin melanjutkan kata-kata Miku di dalam hatinya.

"Hari ini kita berjuang bersama, ya!"

Rin tersenyum. Semangat Miku memang bisa membuat orang lain ikut bersemangat juga. Dan, karena senyum Miku jugalah, Rin jadi merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri.

"Ya."

Setelah itu, semua peserta-peserta terbaik berderet dengan baju-baju renang elegan mereka.

"Eeeeh? Miku ikutan beneran? Gawat deh." Nona Vocaloid generasi pertama, Sakine Meiko, nampak khawatir. Tapi jujur saja itu cuma pura-pura. Meiko itu musuh bebuyutan Miku dalam olahraga.

"Tenang saja, Miku-_chan_! Aku takkan kalah denganmu!" Gumi yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tak kalah semangatnya.

"Hmph. Bersyukurlah kalian karena _mood_-ku sedang jelek." Anggota Vocaloid generasi pertama yang lain, Lola, nampak 'bete' sekali hari ini. Sepertinya dia habis bertengkar dengan Leon, yang notabenenya suka sekali mengganggu Lola.

"Aku juga takkan kalah!" seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin masih berusia sembilan tahun juga ikut nyeletuk. Kaai Yuki namanya. Jangan salah, Yuki itu sering mendapati posisi kedua dalam lomba olahraga.

Dan yang lebih penting, baju renang mereka cantik-cantik semua! Meski Rin juga tak kalah cantiknya sih.

Rin tersenyum dengan sendirinya. "Kalau gitu… aku juga takkan kalah!"

Setelah itu, peluit berbunyi nyaring. Membuat beberapa peserta langsung maju dan bersiap di tempat masing-masing.

Lima detik sebelum babak pertama dimulai, Rin mulai kepikiran soal… Len.

"Lihat aku, Len."

Dan, PRIIIIT! Peluit tanda babak pertama dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Secara serempak peserta melempar tubuh mereka ke dalam air.

―

_05:00 PM_

Rin mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Dia kemudian merosok dan terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya panas. Napasnya berat. Penglihatannya buram. Rambutnya masih basah. Tetesan-tetesan air berjatuhan dan berkumpul di celana jinsnya yang sepanjang lutut. Tangannya kemudian terkepal. Giginya kemudian menggeretak.

Dan, BRAAAK!

Rin meninju pintu dibelakangnya dengan bagian samping kepalan tangannya. Dia marah.

"Rinny."

Rin menutup matanya, mengambil napas. "JANGAN MASUK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN SIAPAPUN SEKARANG! PERGI, LEN!"

Hening.

"Juara dua itu bukan hal yang buruk, kok." Akhirnya Len angkat suara.

"Bukan itu masalahnya…" Rin berbisik. Suaranya parau.

Kembali keheningan melanda. Terdengar suara desahan napas Len.

"Hah…" di luar, Len menyentuh permukaan pintu Rin. "Buka pintunya, Rin. Biarkan aku masuk." Len meminta. Tidak, tepatnya, memohon. Awalnya tidak ada respon dari Rin, tapi tujuh menit kemudian, Rin membukakan pintu untuk anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau sakit, 'kan?" Len menyodorkan sebotol supplemen rasa jeruk kepada Rin.

Rin menatap supplemen itu agak lama. "Terimakasih." Rin mengambil supplemen itu dari tangan Len. Membuat sebuah kontak antar kulit dan kulit.

Pok.

Len menepuk puncak kepala Rin, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Untuk pertamakalinya, kau terlihat sangat serius dalam mengikuti sebuah _random event _yang diselenggarakan oleh Master. Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu?"

…_apa tujuanmu untuk menang?_

Rin teringat kata-kata Luka yang kemarin. Luka memang sangat perhatian terhadap anggota-anggota Vocaloid yang lain. Tapi bagi Rin, tindakan Luka itu merupakan ikut campur terhadap masalah orang lain.

"Ternyata begitu."

Len memecahkan keheningan yang kembali melanda di antara mereka. "Kau suka dibelai seperti ini."

Rin membolakkan mata. Supplemen yang dipegangnya meluncur ke bawah. Prak. Dan, pecah. Air berwarna jingga tercetak kontras di atas ubin lantai yang berwarna biru _turquoise_. Glek. Rin meneguk ludahnya. Serasa _busted_. "Ko-kok…"

"Aku tahu, tentu saja." Len mengecup dahi Rin. "Kau manis sekali sih, Rinny. Kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih? Tentu aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar marah kemarin itu. Kau itu…" Len melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Rin. "Sumpah manis sekali." Klap.

Pintu kamar Rin tertutup.

"Le, Len?" Rin, yang baru sadar kalau Len sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, langsung merasakan suatu perasaan yak tidak enak.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur untuk kali ini." Len mendorong Rin hingga anak perempuan itu jatuh di atas tempat tidur. "Kutanya kau satu pertanyaan." Len mengunci ruang gerak Rin dengan cara menempelkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala si anak perempuan. "Apa kau benar-benar tak peduli dengan tawaranku waktu itu?"

…_kalau kau menang, akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu._

Sejujurnya, Rin betul-betul peduli dengan tawaran itu. Dan, apa permintaan Rin? Mudah saja. Dia ingin dibelai Len lagi. Dia sangat-sangat menyukai perlakuan Len yang itu. Seorang _tsundere _memang selalu mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan perasaan mereka.

"A, aku…" Rin baru ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya dikunci rapat oleh sebuah… ciuman. Yang panas, panjang, dan menenangkan. Bagi Rin.

"Kau benar-benar peduli, 'kan?" Len mengecup pipi kanan Rin bersamaan dengan Rin yang mengangguk dengan tempo gerakan lambat. Sangat lambat. "Hmph." Len tersenyum. Dia menggigit leher Rin, membuat anak perempuan itu membelalak.

"Le-Len…"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur. Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" Len masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"E-EEEEEH? TUNGGU! KUBILANG, TU… KHHH!" Rin menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Pokoknya, kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur."

Rin menatap Len dengan wajah yang merona parah. Dia sudah melupakan rasa demamnya sejak tadi. Bergati dengan perasaan 'aku mau-aku tidak mau' yang saling berantem di dalam benaknya. Lalu, dia menyerah. Dia benar-benar…

…mau melakukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>note(1): <strong>HAHAHAHAHA!

Nyaris menjerumus ke _lemonade tycoon _ewe (nama game yang tentu saja bukan milik saya). Sayangnya (whut?) saya tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikan cerita be-rated M yang ahem-ahem/ plok.

**note(2): **Mikuo**x**Len

My shonen-ai/yaoi OTP untuk Vocaloid ;u;;; tenang. Lennya menjurus ke Rin kok. Mikuo juga normal. Adegan romansu mereka itu cuma sebagai _jokes _aja kok (ga lucu yah? ;u;; tentu saja)

**note(3): **Oh, iya. Ini NES _series_ episode 5. Nantikan episode 6-nyaaah ;v;;;;d

Dan, LenRin bener-bener melakukan adegan ahem-ahem, lho o3o jadi, berimajinasilah! Ohohohoho!/ plak!

Lastly, makasih yang sudah membuang-buang waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fic ini ;v;; I lava youuhh!


End file.
